My Way Home
by GerardWayIsMINE
Summary: Shell is an investigator that has just come back from Kingston where her previous case has been a deadend, but she has found something new. Unsolved homicides of the past fifty years, with no evidence, except for the victim. She goes back, and starts unco
1. Chapter 1

"Thomas!" my boss yelled when I hurried past his office.

I sighed and stopped dead in my tracks, making a reluctant detour. If he was shouting this early in the morning, it meant he was everything but happy.

"Yeah?" I asked impatiently, poking my head around the doorframe while clutching a folder tightly against my chest.

"Come in, and close that bloody door!" he barked, a vein in his forehead throbbing.

I sighed again and walked in, slamming the door shut behind me. after three years of working for him, I didn't even flinch at his tone of voice anymore, and I knew with a feeling of satisfaction, that it irritated him profusely that he couldn't intimidate me in the least.

"What is it, sir?" I asked impatiently, resting with my one hand on my hip, while holding the folder in my free hand. I watched him pace around in absolute silence for about five minutes before he finally stopped and turned to look at me.

"André tells me it was a dead end? And also that you found something else instead. The bloody idiot didn't want to tell me what, saying it was you who found it, so you should be the one to tell me. Well? I haven't got all day you know?" he snapped, sitting down heavily on the edge of his desk.

"Yeah, the other case was a dead end, but I found something quite interesting when I was going through their files. It's unsolved homicides of the past fifty years." I said, throwing the file onto his lap.

"Is it, now?" he said while flipping through it, stopping at the photos of the victims.

"Yes, sir. They had never found any evidence whatsoever. The person, or persons, hadn't left a single strand of hair or a fingerprint behind. It obviously isn't a serial killer, as there is no comparison between any of the victims. The bodies were completely drained of blood, with only the two puncture marks in the artery. It could either be a gang, or a psycho, or the works of something supernatural – bloodsucker, vampire, call it what you want. In my opinion, it's something supernatural, if you look at the victims."

"Well, it looks like something. I want you to go back to Kingston and find out as much as you possibly can, you got that? And you will be going alone this time. Angela will arrange your lodgings, transport and all that other necessary crap. You can go home, you won't be needed here today." He dismissed me.

Not that I was going to complain. I didn't have the energy for that over stuffy office of mine today, especially not after just coming back from Kingston's fresh air. I gathered everything back into the folder and walked out of the office without another word, closing the door quietly behind me.

"Hey Shell, welcome back." Angela said with a friendly smile when I walked by her desk.

"Thanks Ang. But you might as well say goodbye again. He's sending me back to Kingston for a case." I said with a smirk.

"Oh brother. You're so lucky. I swear you go away more than you're at the office. I wouldn't mind being in your shoes." Angela said longingly.

"Trust me on this one. Be happy in the job you have. As I know you with your weak stomach, you wouldn't last one day before you quit." I said with a playful smile.

"Aw crap, Shell, you know me too well. I guess I have to organize everything again, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I don't have nay details, so you're gonna have to get them from the boss. I'll talk to you later." I said, and ran out the door.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I got outside, and walked down the stairs to my car, whistling under my breath. I jumped in and reversed out of the parking space, for once ignoring the rules as I sped down the street. I didn't live very far away from the office, but it was still too far to walk, and I was very lazy. The only exercise I got was from walking my dog and swimming in the pool in my backyard. I opened my electric garage door and drove in, waiting until it closed behind me before I got out. I walked through the door that led from the garage into the hallway, whistling for my dog.

"Hey Maxie!" I called when she came bounding down the hallway, her pink tongue lolling out the side of her mouth and her ears flapping backwards.

She jumped up against me and I picked her up, snuggling with her as I walked to the kitchen. I put her down and put on the kettle for coffee, opening the windows while I waited for the water to boil. I turned on the radio, feeling suddenly uncomfortable with the silence. Maxie scratched at the backdoor and I opened it for her, watching for a few minutes as she chased the birds and insects. I sighed with irritation when my phone rang, and rummaged through my hand bag for it.

"Hello?" I answered impatiently, putting my phone on speaker and finishing my coffee.

"Hey Shell, it's Angela." She replied with a slight laugh.

"Oh, hey Ang. What can I do for you?" I asked, my voice immediately turning friendlier. Angela was pretty much the only friend I had at work, except for André, but he didn't really count as a friend as he was constantly trying to get me to go with him on a date.

"I just wanted to make sure if you want to live in an apartment or a small house with a backyard, in case you want to take Maxie with you, you know? Or she could come stay with me again, I don't mind. You know I adore your dog." Angela said with a smile in her voice.

"Are you sure, Ang? Because I don't know how busy I'm going to be, and I don't want to leave her alone too much in a strange place." I said.

"Of course I'm sure. So, what's it gonna be?" she asked again.

"Uhm, well I guess it's gonna be an apartment then. And thanks so much, Ang, you don't know how much it means to me." I said gratefully.

"Well, that's all I needed to know. I've opened a new account for you in Kingston, and we're going to deposit your salary in there, and then an allowance as well. I'm going to arrange that a car is to be left in the garage of the apartment building, and that a driver will pick you up at the airport and take you to your new temporary home, and I will get one of my friends there to stock your cupboards with food before you go. Uhm, what else is there? Oh yeah. Your new credit card is going to be delivered with tomorrow's plane, so I'll probably bring it over tomorrow after work or the next day." She said, sounding completely breathless after she finished talking.

"Whoa, Ang. I've never heard anyone talking that fast before. But thanks, I'll appreciate it. Do you know when I'll be leaving?"

"Sorry. Uhm, you're plane leaves Friday at ten a.m. so you should have enough time to pack and everything. I think it will be best if you bring Maxie to me Thursday night, is that fine with you?"

"Sure. Well, thanks again. See you later then." I said, and hung up after she said goodbye.

I leaned against the counter top, sipping the steaming mug of coffee. I can't believe I just practically got home, and now I would be leaving again at the end of the week. I'm going to miss Maxie so much. I sighed and washed out the mug and walked to my room. I pulled out all my clothes and started sorting them in piles according to their color, throwing one bunch in my washing basket and carrying it to the washing room. While I waited for the first bundle to finish, I started cleaning the lounge. I washed the floor, the windows, I vacuumed and dusted until it felt that my arms were going to drop off. I sighed with relief when the washing machine beeped, signaling that it was finished. I took out the clothes and went outside to hang them on the washing line, and threw in the next bundle.

The rest of the day passed in me washing clothes and cleaning the house room by room. When all my clothes were washed and dry, I started ironing them while listening to the crickets chirping in the silent night, and Maxie's soft snoring in her basket. I sighed with relief when I finally finished, and walked to the bathroom adjoining my room. I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the shower, wriggling under the scorching water. I was completely exhausted. I quickly washed my hair and body and got out, wrapping a towel around me. I pulled on my most tattered sweat pants and shirt and crawled into bed. A moment later I heard a soft thud as Maxie jumped onto my bed, and then she was climbing under the covers, wriggling until she was in my arms. I smiled slightly, and let my tired eyes drop close.

The next morning I woke up to the irritating sound of my alarm. I groaned and searched blindly for the snooze button; when I couldn't find it, I flung the alarm clock with all my might off my bedside table, feeling satisfied when I heard the unmistakable cracking. I sighed loudly, and threw my covers off my bed, pushing my hair out of my face as I stood up. I walked into the bathroom and washed my face, brushed my teeth and my hair, and walked back into my room. I pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and a shirt, slipping my feet into a pair of pumps, and pulled my long brown hair into a ponytail as I walked to the kitchen.

"Come on, Maxie." I called my dog, and a moment later I heard the thump as she jumped off my bed. Her nails clicked against the wood floor as she trotted to the kitchen. I unlocked the back door for her and got an apple while I waited for my laptop to go on.

Finally my laptop went on, and I sat down in front of it, tapping my fingers impatiently while I waited for the Internet to go on. As soon as it was on I went to Google and searched Kingston. I was going to do some sightseeing when I got the time. For the next few hours I was surfing the web, and finally stopped when my stomach wouldn't stop grumbling. With a sigh I stood up and rummaged through the fridge for something to eat. I grabbed a packet of cold meat and made a quick sandwich with a mug of coffee, and went back to my computer.

I was getting tired of reading all the information on the Tourist sections, and turned off the Internet. I finished eating and washed the dishes, then went back to my room. In two days I would be leaving again, and I was surprisingly excited. I was terribly curious about the case, and I think that's what made me so eager to get back to Kingston. I pulled out two suitcases from my closet and flipped them open on my bed. I started packing, folding everything neatly. I had just finished packing when my doorbell rang.

"Coming!" I yelled as I walked quickly to my front door.

"Hey Shell, I brought the card and the other stuff." Angela said when I opened the door and let her in.

"Thanks. I swear you're like my lifeline or something. What on earth would I have done without you?" I asked jokingly as we walked to the kitchen.

"You would probably have struggled a lot." She said with a laugh, handing a brown envelope to me.

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink?" I asked, taking the envelope and putting it on the counter behind me.

She nodded, and I started making coffee, knowing that it was her favorite drink. Maxie ran in the backdoor and jumped up against Angela's leg where she sat on one of the kitchen chairs.

"Hello love. Did you miss me? Did you? Aw, I missed you too." She cooed, Maxie trying in vain to lick her face.

"Here you go." I said with a laugh, handing her a steaming mug of coffee, and sat down opposite her.

"So, what's going on between you and André? He's quite angry that you're going back alone, and tried the whole morning to convince Boss to let him accompany you. I must say, he put on quite a good fight, with his reasons that you had to be protected and so on." Angela said with a giggle.

"Argh, André can be such a pain in the butt sometimes. I don't need him to protect me, I can take care of myself. And there's nothing going on between us, much to his chagrin. He just can't get the message that I'm not interested. The bloody git." I grumbled, making her laugh even more.

"The poor guy, Shell. He's been pining for you ever since you started working there. Personally I can't see what's wrong with him. He's quite handsome, with those icy blue eyes and white blond hair. Why don't you just date him?" she asked curiously.

"Well, he is hot, I'll admit, but I don't make the same mistake twice." I said quickly.

"What do you mean? Do you two have a history together?" she asked eagerly, her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Yeah, back when I was still in high school. We dated for almost two years, but I didn't see him so much, because he was already working then, and he lived a bit far away. We talked on the phone and stuff, but he was never really into the relationship, and making empty promises." I said with a sigh, trying to repress the memories.

"What happened then?"

"Well, I dumped him, but then I missed him too much, and we got back together for a while, and then when he didn't change, I ended the relationship again. I don't really regret it either, he hurt me too much. And well, since then I haven't been in a relationship." I said with a slight smile.

"So he basically ruined your trust in all men?" she asked, and I nodded. "Well, then he's a pig, and I don't want anything more to do with him." She said angrily.

"Come on Ang, it's in the past. Besides, he's going to wonder why you don't talk to him anymore, and then he's going to be really angry when he finds out that I told you about us."

"Okay, fine. I'll pretend like nothing is wrong, okay?" she said with a sigh, pouting slightly.

"Thanks." I said with a laugh, taking her mug and washing them.

"Well, I should probably be off. You can come over any time tomorrow after work to bring Goldie." Angela said as she stood up.

"Thanks Ang. I really do appreciate everything. You're my best friend." I said, feeling slightly tearful.

"You know I'd do anything for you, Shell. And you're my best friend as well." She said, coming to hug me.

We hugged, and then I walked her to the door. I waved, and watched as she drove away, feeling suddenly lonely. It was going to be weird going alone for a case. I went to bed after locking up, and fell down heavily, clutching Maxie tightly to my chest as I fell asleep.

The next morning I took a quick shower and dressed in comfortable shorts and a shirt, pulling my hair into a messy bun. I gathered all Maxie's things together, her bed, toys and food, and put it in the boot of my car. I started working in the garden, mowing the grass, watering the flowers for the rest of the day. After that was finished I pulled off my shorts and put on jeans and sneakers. I grabbed Maxie's leash from behind the backdoor and picked her up. I put her in the back of my car and drove to Angela's house. The car was silent, except for Maxie's soft howling. She knew I was going away again, and I know she hated it.

"I promise I'll come back as soon as I've solved the case, Maxie." I said softly, clutching the steering wheel tightly until my knuckles turned white.

When I reached Angela's house, she immediately came out, and her boyfriend, Jake, took Maxie's things from my boot while I carried her into the house.

"She doesn't look very happy to be here." Angela noted, rubbing her soft ear.

"I know. But she'll be okay soon. They always are." I said with a smile, handing Maxie to her after hugging her tightly. "Bye guys, and thanks again for everything."

"Bye Shell." Jake called, taking Maxie from Angela.

"Come on, I'll walk you to your car." She said, taking my arm.

We walked to my car in silence, and stood staring at the sunset for a while before she turned to me.

"You have to be careful, Shell. It's a dangerous world out there. And I know that I don't know what the case is about, but I know that it involves murder. And I know that when people meddle, the bad guys get angry. Very angry. And I don't want to lose you, so be careful." She said softly, her usually animated face serious.

"I will, I promise." I replied.

"Thanks. You should get to bed early, I think it's going to be hard work, and long hours. Let me know when you get there, won't you?"

"Of course. Bye Ang." I said and hugged her quickly before getting into my car.

I pulled out of her driveway, and saw in my rearview mirror that she stood there until I was out of sight. I sighed loudly, and pressed harder on the petrol, making my car rocket forward. When I got home I took out the outfit I was going to wear tomorrow, and carried my suitcases to the front door. Angela has arranged for a taxi to come pick me up tomorrow morning as well, and take me to the airport. I crawled into bed, and lay staring at the roof until I fell asleep.

"Argh!" I groaned the next morning when my cell phone's alarm went off with a terrible screeching sound.

I fumbled for the irritating piece of modern technology and shut it off, grumbling under my breath as I got up. I took a leisurely shower and dressed in the clothes I had put out last night; a black skirt with a snug jacket and a white blouse, with black heels. I put my hair up into a stylish chignon and a light dusting of make up. I was just finished when the doorbell rang, and I hurried to open the door.

"Morning miss, I'm Steve, your taxi driver." A short burly man said when I opened the door.

"Hi Steve." I said with a smile as he took my luggage and put it in the boot of his car while I locked up.

Like a true gentleman, he held the door open for me while I got in, and shut it gently behind me. A moment later we took off towards the airport. I watched the scenery as we passed it by, feeling slightly bored already.

After about two hours we reached the airport, and Steve pulled into an available parking space. He got out and opened my door, then got my luggage and walked with me to the check-in desk.

"Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked curiously while they weighed my luggage.

"I'm the official taxi driver of CI, I treat everyone the same. Well, except for the men, they can open their own doors, right?" he said jokingly.

"Yeah, they probably can." I agreed with a laugh.

"Miss, if you can just show me your passport and identification document?" the girl behind the check-in desk asked, interrupting our conversation.

"Of course." I said, rummaging in my handbag and handing the documents to her.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye then, Miss." He said with a smile, shaking my hand.

"Goodbye Steve." I said, and watched him walk off, before turning and walking away in the opposite direction.

It was an hour before we could board the plane, so I wandered around aimlessly, browsing in the small shops and drinking a coffee in one of the café's. The hour went by quickly, and soon I was on the plane, and buckled in my seat.

"Ladies and gentleman, please buckle your seatbelts, the plane is ready for takeoff." A voice crackled over the intercom.

"Kingston, here I come." I whispered under my breath as the plane took off, gazing out the small window.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The flight had been tiring, and I leaned my head against the headrest of the car seat. I was on my way to my new home, and Monday I would begin with the investigation.

"We're here, Miss." Hans, the taxi driver said.

I looked out the window and saw a three story-high apartment building. Each floor was an apartment. Green vines filled with bright red and pink flowers crept up the walls, there was a small balcony on each floor. I opened my car door while Hans got my luggage, and we walked to the reception area.

"Hello, Michelle Thomas. I believe you have things for me?" I said to the old lady behind the desk.

"Oh yes, of course. Dear Angela told me you would be coming today. Let me just find it." She said and stood up, and started rummaging in a cabinet.

"Thanks. Uhm, which floor is mine?" I asked, ignoring Hans's impatient grunts, and giving a friendly smile to the lady.

"You're the second floor, dear." She replied.

I nodded my thanks and led Hans to the second floor. I unlocked the door and quickly went to open the windows. The heat in the apartment was suffocating to say the least. Hans put my luggage in the small living room, and stood gazing around for a while.

"Well, Miss, if you ever need something else, you have my number." He said, and shook my hand.

"Thanks Hans, I will." I said, walking with him to the door.

When he disappeared down the stairs I closed and locked my front door, and took my suitcases to my new bedroom. The place was quaint, nothing like I had expected. I had to give Angela credit, she had impeccable taste. The walls were painted a soft cream color, the floors red brown wood. My room was painted a light yellow, with a big double bed, a dresser, closet and an adjoining bathroom of sparkling white tile. I started unpacking, hanging all my clothes neatly. I stripped off the irritatingly formal clothes, and pulled on shorts and a comfortable shirt, and slipped my feet into a pair of flats. I pulled my hair out of the chignon, grabbed my bag and started wandering around the streets.

Small café's, restaurants and tiny shops lined the street on both sides. The sun was beating down on my head as I walked, my throat aching with thirst. I bought a bottle of water at one of the café, and continued walking down the street.

After a while I headed back home, and snuggled up in a chair with one of my favorite books.

"Crap, I have to call Angela." I suddenly remembered, and jumped out of the chair; I dialed her number and waited impatiently for her to answer.

"Hey Ang, it's Shell. I just wanted to let you know that I had arrived, and the apartment is absolutely gorgeous. Send my love to Maxie." I said when I got her voicemail and hung up.

XXX

Monday arrived all too quickly, and I rushed into the office, out of breath and late. Outside the door, I stood and tried to catch my breath before walking in and meeting my new temporary boss.

"Good morning, miss Thomas. I hope your not going to make a habit out of being late?" a middle-aged man with grey hair, said when I walked into his office, and I took him to be Mr. Kelson.

"I'm sorry Mr. Kelson, it won't happen again." I apologized quickly, feeling embarrassed.

"That's quite all right. Mr. Richards told me you're quite efficient with solving cases. There has been another homicide last night. My crew is already at the scene. Derrick here will take you with him, he is also on his way. Derrick! Come here!" he yelled suddenly, making me jump.

A tall handsome guy appeared at the door. He was tanned, well-built, with green eyes and dark curly hair, and an easy smile.

"Yes, Mr. Kelson?" he asked, looking curiously at me.

"This is Miss Thomas, she is also new here. Derrick has only started working here last week, so you two should have something in common. Derrick, I want you to take Miss Thomas with you to the crime scene." Mr. Kelson barked.

"Yes sir. This way, Miss Thomas." Derrick said with a friendly smile, taking my arm gently and leading me outside.

We walked in silence to his car, a silver BMW Z3. I gaped when I saw it, and blushed furiously when he laughed at my surprised expression. He held my door open and I got in, and watched him as he walked to the driver's side. He walked gracefully and had a slight feline walk. He got in and sped out of the parking place.

"So, do I have to call you Miss Thomas the whole time, or do you have a name to go with your lovely face?" he asked with a smile.

"Uhm, you can call me Shell." I said with a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the fluttering butterflies in my stomach.

"Shell. I like it. So Shell, what do you think of the homicides? Gangs, serial killer or something else?" he asked curiously.

"Supernatural beings, that's for sure." I said confidently.

"What? Don't tell me you believe in all that crap about vampires and werewolves?" he asked with a laugh.

"Yes, I do." I said defiantly, beginning to get angry.

"Sorry. It's just – you look like such a professional, that I didn't think you would believe something like that. I still don't believe it. But what are your theories?"

"Whatever, I'm just twenty one, I'm not such a professional. Anyway, it's kind of obvious that it's not a serial killer, there's no comparison or any links between the victims, and it's not a gang, except if it's a gang of vampires. No human being can drain all the blood out of another human, just by puncturing their arteries. It's impossible. And also the fact that it had happened only at night, none of the victims had disappeared in broad daylight. There's no evidence left behind, not a piece of cloth, hair or saliva, not a shoeprint or anything." I replied, cooling off.

"Well, that's true. But I still don't believe it." Derrick said stubbornly.

I chose not to comment on that, and after a few more minutes we arrived at the scene. The area had been taped off with bright yellow tape, and people in blue uniforms stood clustered, everyone writing furiously.

"What's with all the people?" I asked as we walked towards them.

"They're trainees. They have to take notes of everything the crew does, it's for a practical test or something. This is Jones, the head of the crew." Derrick introduced me to a short, sturdy man with graying hair and hard blue eyes.

"Finally. Well, look around and see if you can find something. Just don't interrupt the rest of the crew." Jones barked, turning his back on us.

"Where's the corpse?" I asked quietly.

Derrick led me to a small cluster of people near an ambulance, and I peered over their shoulders. The victim was a deathly white with purple bruises. Its head was to the side, making the puncture wounds in the artery clearly visible. I listened for a while as the crew talked amongst themselves, every now and then one of them threw an anxious look over their shoulders. I could see they were scared. I walked around them, and kneeled next to the corpse. It's eyes were still empty, and I pushed the lids closed gently, trying not to be repulsed by the icy coldness.

"See anything?" Derrick asked when he kneeled next to me, looking at the corpse with a disgusted expression.

"No. I just don't understand it. How are we supposed to solve the case if there is absolutely no evidence?" I said as I stood up, and walked down the alleyway, hoping to find some kind of clue.

"You're right. It's practically impossible. These homicides have been happening for the past fifty years, and no one has been able to solve the case. It's been five decades. Why would we suddenly solve the case now?" he said, following me.

"Someone must have seen something! Or heard something, at least. Aren't there any witnesses at all?" I asked, my voice filled with exasperation.

"Yeah, they're busy with the guy now. Do you want me to show you?"

"Yes, of course I want you to show me. Come on." I said impatiently, grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the alley.

I heard him chuckle, and felt him clutch my hand more tightly as he led me to a small gazebo they had set up. I pulled my hand quickly out of his grasp, and breathed a sigh of relief when we got under the protection of the gazebo. I stood looking at the witness, listening as they asked him question after question, seemingly repeating it every time.

"Uhm, excuse me? Can I talk to him for a few minutes?" I asked the man who was busy with him.

He glared at me but nodded, leaving me alone with the guy. I gave him a friendly smile, and sat down in the chair opposite him, resting my arms on the table. He looked absolutely terrified.

"Hello, my name is Shell. What's yours?" I asked him first, noticing that he was beginning to relax slightly when he heard my friendly tone.

"Uh, Daniel. I promise I didn't do it! I was just out walking when I heard a scream, and when I got to the alley, there was something white like a ghost bending over the woman." He said anxiously, his eyes pleading.

"Don't worry Daniel. We know it wasn't you who did it. We only want you to tell us more about what you had seen, so we can try and solve these cases. Will you help us?" I asked softly.

"O-of course." He stuttered.

"Thanks. Derrick, bring the guy a coffee, won't you?" I yelled over my shoulder.

"Now, Daniel, can you describe the white think to me, in as much detail as you can?" I asked him.

"Uhm, as I already said, it was very white, glowing almost in the moonlight. It was wearing normal everyday clothes. I'm not sure, but it looked like the guy had reddish hair. And he looked quite tall. Thanks." He said when Derrick brought him his coffee.

"Did the guy notice you in any way?" I asked, becoming conscious of Derrick standing very close next to me, his hand resting on the back of the chair I was occupying.

"Yeah, but I hid behind the dumpster when I saw him stiffen. I was scared, man, it was like I was in the middle of a horror movie. And then I heard the soft purr of a car engine, one of those really expensive ones. It was a black Mercedes." He replied, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Did you get the registration number?" I asked eagerly.

"I only saw it from a distance, but it was definitely a car from Kingston. It looked like it was POTN3, or something like that."

"Daniel, you are a genius!" I exclaimed, scribbling the number down. "This can be the clue that helps us solve the case." I said with a grin.

"Really? Will I get a medallion or something if you solve it, you know, because of my help?" he asked eagerly, his grey eyes shining.

"I'm sure we can do that. How old are you anyway, kid?" Derrick asked curiously.

"I'm not a kid! I'm nineteen!" he said indignantly.

"Then you're a kid." Derrick said with a laugh, helping me out of my chair.

"Shut up, Derrick. He's not a kid anymore. When I was that old, I had already helped the police to solve a case." I stuck up for him.

"Thanks Shell." Daniel said with a smug smile.

"Your welcome, Dan. You go on, Derrick, I'll be right out." I said, pushing him towards the entrance, before turning back to Daniel. "You should be careful, Danny. We don't know what we're dealing with. You shouldn't go for walks at night anymore, it's dangerous. Okay?" I said softly, so just he could hear me.

He nodded seriously, and with a last wave, I went to join Derrick. He was leaning against his car, his arms crossed as he waited for me.

"That kid has a crush on you." He stated when we got in the car.

"He does not, okay? He was just glad that he was seeing a friendly face for the first time today. I'm hungry, shall we go for lunch?" I asked, changing the subject quickly.

"Sure. My treat." Derrick said, suddenly happier.

I rolled my eyes, and rolled down the window, letting the wind whip my hair around, and cool off my face. It was only one o' clock, and already I was about to pass out from the heat. Derrick stopped in front of a small café, and came around to open my door. He put his arm around my shoulders as we walked in, and I didn't have the heart to shrug it off. He was the first person here who I had the remotest chance of becoming friends with, and I didn't want to ruin that chance.

"Table for two?" a waiter asked when we walked in.

"Yes." Derrick replied; we followed the waiter to a small secluded booth in the back, and sat down.

"I will come to get your order in a few minutes." The waiter said before walking away.

"I think we should get someone to protect Daniel. If that – creature- had noticed him, then I'm sure they will come back to destroy all the evidence of their existence." I said quietly, my voice serious.

"I think you've watched one too many vampire movies, Shell. But you're probably right. I'll talk to Kelson when we get back to the office, okay? What are you going to eat?" he asked.

"Just a cheeseburger and chips, with a coke." I replied, feeling slightly irritated with him.

"Two cheeseburgers with chips, and two cokes please." Derrick said to the waiter. "You know, Shell, you are an amazing girl. Usually when I take a girl out on a date, they only eat salad and drink water, but you're not afraid to eat like a healthy girl." He said, staring at me intently.

"This isn't a date, Derrick. It's just lunch between friends, okay?" I said, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I know." He said, sighing with what sounded like regret.

I rolled my eyes and took out the notes I had made about what Daniel had said. I couldn't wait to get more information on vampires, no matter what the rest of the people thought, I could feel it in my gut. It was quiet between us while we waited for our food, Derrick was staring off into space while I reread everything Daniel had said.

"Is everything all right?" the waiter asked when he brought our food.

"Yes." Derrick snapped suddenly.

I looked at him in surprise, but chose to ignore it, and started eating. The burger was delicious, with the soft cheese melting, and dripping down to my plate.

"Hmm, I must say, you have great choice in food, you know. Are you a good cook?" Derrick asked after a while, his voice friendly.

"No, not really. I usually just buy the food that you can heat in the microwave. I never had an interest in learning to cook." I admitted with a guilty smile.

"My sister didn't want to learn to cook either, but her boyfriend, or rather, fiancée, finally convinced her to take cooking lessons with him, and she really enjoyed it." He said with a laugh. "But tell me then, what do you do in your free time?" he asked curiously.

"I read, or surf the web. Back home, I used to walk my dog when I got back from work. I didn't really have all that much free time. When I did have, I sometimes went to the movies with my best friend, but that's all." I said, eating a chip.

"And boyfriends?" he asked casually; too casually I might add.

"I had one when I was in high school, but it didn't work out. We were together for almost two years, and he was my partner at CI."

"What happened between you two?"

"It's a long story, and I prefer not to talk about it." I said, suddenly losing my appetite.

I pushed away my plate and waited for Derrick to finish eating. We stood up and he paid the bill, and we left, going back to the office.

"You should come with me to Kelson's office, he's going to want to know what we found out." Derrick said when we walked into the office.

"Okay." I said with a sigh.

"Come in." Kelson barked when Derrick knocked on his door.

We walked in, and I closed the door behind me, Derrick handing my notes to Kelson. We stood waiting while he read through them. Derrick must have sensed my anxiousness, because he squeezed my hand reassuringly, winking at me before turning serious again.

"Humph. Sounds like trouble." Mr. Kelson finally said, handing the notes back to Derrick, who gave it back to me.

"Oh, Mr. Kelson, Shell – I mean, Miss Thomas – thinks we should get someone to watch over Daniel Smith, our witness. She thinks they might come back and try to get rid of him." Derrick said.

"Good idea. Miss Thomas can do it. She is equipped well enough to do so." Kelson said.

"Alone?!" Derrick asked incredulously, his expression shocked.

"I can look after myself, Derrick. I don't need anyone watching over me." I snapped.

"Miss Thomas is right, but if it will make you feel better, you can join her. Thomas, find out as much as you can about vampires. At this stage, I won't reject any information, no matter how crazy it might be. You're dismissed." Mr. Kelson said, waving us away.

"I can't believe he's going with you on the vampire bull. You must have sounded really convincing in those notes of yours." Derrick said as we walked to my new office.

"I always sound convincing, Derrick." I said with a satisfied smirk, plopping down on the chair behind my computer.

I typed in the registration number that Daniel had given me, and waited for the Internet to retrieve all the stored information. Derrick pulled a chair and came to sit next to me, resting with his chin on his hand.

"Look! It found something!" he exclaimed after a few minutes.

"So, POTN stands for Predators Of The Night." I said softly, and clicked on the name.

"ACCESS DENIED" flashed in bright red letters. I sighed with irritation, and tried again. The same thing happened.

"Don't you guys have a computer wiz or something?" I asked impatiently.

"Sure, I'll go get him. He'll be able to break in easily." Derrick said, and jumped up, running out of my office.


End file.
